


Tacenda

by springlink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springlink/pseuds/springlink
Summary: tacenda(n.)things better left unsaid;matters to be passed over in silence.;Jeremy Heere,your ordinary student who has average grades,a trusting best friend he could rely onto,a girl who finally loves him for who he truly is,a group of friends,and a loving father;it was the perfect life he can ever dream of.Well not until someone unknown reaches out to him secretly in text for an advice,both of them agreeing that no else but the two of them knows about their everyday communication.The only thing he has to do is keep his conversation untold until school is finally over,it's as simple as that. But everyone knows that there is always gossipers roaming in the halls. Will Jeremy be able to thrive without anyone knowing about his secret? How will his friends and family react when they find out?
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Tacenda:Trigger Warnings,Disclaimers and Information

_**;Story Description;** _

_Jeremy Heere,your ordinary student who has average grades,a trusting best friend he could rely onto,a girl who finally loves him for who he truly is,a group of friends,and a loving father;it was the perfect life he can ever dream of. Well not until someone unknown reaches out to him secretly in text for an different advices that will help the both of them in surviving highschool. Both of them agreed that no else but the two of them knows about their everyday communication with eachother. The only thing he has to do is keep his conversation untold until school is finally over,it's as simple as that. But everyone knows that there is always gossipers roaming in the school halls with open ears,they can spill your secrets and destroy your life faster than a blink. Will Jeremy be able to thrive without anyone knowing about his secret? How will his friends and family react when they find out?_

—

tacenda (n.)

things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence.

—

**_;Disclaimer;_ **

Nothing belongs to me except the storyline and plot on this fan-fiction. I do not own anything from Be More Chill,that all belongs to the amazing Ned Vizzini,Joe Iconis,Joe Tracz and the amazing people who brought Be More Chill to life.

_**;Trigger Warnings;** _

As the story progresses,some parts of it may include:

1.Homophobia/Homophobic Comments

2.Bullying

3.Swearing

If you cannot bear these kinds of topics,please,I recommend you not reading this.

**_;Authors Note;_ **

Hi! The reason I wrote this authors note is because this will probably the only authors note you'll see throughout the whole journey of the story,well I hope so. I just don't want to ruin the vibe of the chapters by an a/n,so you'll rarely see them in the book.

So I'll address a couple things so everything will be clear. I changed a few things in the story, though I sometimes rush and forget to check the grammar and the right information. So if you see something wrong with the characters, background or anything,feel free to tell me in the comments. Unless I said it's intentional though.

Last thing,English is my second language so be prepared to see little mistakes all around the place. I try my hardest on correcting them! :) The update schedule is not permanent yet,but I'm working on updating every Wednesday. And that was all! Thank you for reading this long Authors Note!


	2. Music Playlist

Aye! 

So this is some of the songs that inspired me to write this bmc fanfic,and the one that helped me when I have writers block. And some that interprets the thoughts of the characters and the plot throughout the story.

Not all the lyrics go well by the story,so I'll just write the parts that are. Also if this isn't your music taste then that is completely fine! I just made this for fun and you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. More songs will be added here as the story progresses. 

Also feel free to have your own interpretation of the songs! These songs are not on order btw.

http://www.deezer.com/playlist/7135248604 — deezer playlist for all the songs. [once again,not in order]

[ playlist name if the link doesn't work; Tacenda — boyf riends ]

[Spotify playlist coming soon!]

➳

Sweater Weather -  
The Neighborhood

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds to  
So move to a place so far away

Khalid & Normani -  
Love Lies

Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it  
I see you're focused, yeah you're so independent  
It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it  
You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen

Glass Animals -  
Pork Soda

Why can't we laugh now like we did then?  
How come I see you and ache instead?

Halsey -  
Is There Somewhere

I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go  
Is there somewhere you can meet me?  
'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings  
And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing

A Great Big World -  
Hold Each Other

I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like oh  
I was trapped inside a dream


	3. Prologue

unsaid.

untold.

unuttered.

unstated

You know how much it's phrased as cynical,but for few it's so common and typical. 

My mind calls you rather strange,my eyes define you as extraordinary,but in their view they think your just the ordinary. 

Your words are never said,yet your outlandish orbs reveal all the hidden sadness burden in your head.

You try to start a sentence,when I can clearly see your tears are spilling and your heart's broken.

but some things are just better left unspoken.

It can only be understood by;

silence.


	4. i.

Noun

tacenda

•things that are not to be spoken about or made public

•things that are best left unsaid

➳

THE IRRITATING SOUND OF THE ALARM CLOCK filled Jeremy's ears as he bolted upright,turning it off by practically smashing it.He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand beside the now destroyed alarm clock,letting out a yawn before standing up and stretching his arms upwards.He pulled his blinds to the side as the blinding light from the sun streamed through.

He opened his closet,revealing the only clothing that was hanging,which was his signature blue-yellow striped t-shirt and his blue cardigan,with his dark blue pants.He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed,running his fingers through his dark chestnut-brown hair with no care if it's messy.

As he was getting ready,the male took a glance at the calendar hanging in front of his door,realizing today is his first day on Senior Year.

Awesome,just fantastic.

A few months back,Junior Year has finally come to an end and another level is yet to beat,Senior Year.Well,Jeremy couldn't care any less at all,he just wanted this whole thing done so he could finish college with his best friend,none other than,Michael Mell.Since they already have planned to go to college together.

Jeremy pressed his glasses onto his face before going downstairs,seeing his father cooking breakfast surprisingly with pants on.After the Squip Incident Michael somehow convinced Jeremy's father to wear pants everyday,and it seems like it's working for both Jeremy and his dad.

"Hey son!"Mr.Heere smiled,handing his son a plate with eggs and bacon."I'm going out tonight."

"Awe again,Dad?"Jeremy questioned,raising his brow.

These past days,Mr.Heere was always out for a date with the woman he met at the hospital when Jeremy was getting healed,every other day his father would go out to a date with her. Sure,Jeremy was proud of his father finally moving on,but he never mentions anything about her except her having a son almost the same age as Jeremy.

"I'm just excited for her to finally meet you,buddy."Mr.Heere smiled as his son rolled his eyes on the nickname his father always calls him.

Moments after their little conversation,Jeremy finished his meal within a minute.He stood up from his seat,grabbing his bag and waving goodbye to his father before leaving to go to the bus.Which finally didn't leave without him this time.

The brunette stepped inside the bus as he climbed up the stairs,which lead him to different students sitting and doing their own businesses.

He nervously eyed different people in their seats,recognizing familiar faces as he passed through,some friendly faces and familiar eyes filled with hatred;if their glares could kill,he would probably be six feet under the ground by now.

After searching for a seat,he spotted one right on back.When he was a few steps away from his seat,he by accident,turned his gaze to a black haired girl,who was extremely familiar to him.

It was the dearest Christine Canigula.

As always,her face was buried into reading the book she was always holding;but Jeremy didn't notice any of that,probably because he was busy staring.

And before he knew it,he was standing there eyeing Christine with heart eyes.

After the SQUIP Incident, Jeremy finally had the courage to confess his feelings for Christine;of course,the girl accepted his feelings which made the boy happier than ever. 

But the thing that bothered him the most is their distant relationship: Don't get it the wrong way,they love each other dearly and all but Christine was always away during the summer. But Jeremy just thought nothing of it,and remained patient.

Suddenly,the bus started moving, which interrupted the brunette's daydreaming and making him fall straight to the ground,and once again,embarrassing himself in front of the crowd.

Christine immidietly placed the book she was holding on her lap,looking at Jeremy with shock."Oh Jeremy,are you okay?"

Jeremy looked up at Christine,trying not to stutter,or even say anything out of embarrassment.

"O-of course I am-"

His words were chopped off when the bus tilted sidewards,making him roll to the side.

Snickers and laughter filled the whole bus,as the brunette tried to stand back up,holding the edges of the chairs to maintain his balance.

"Uh excuse me! There's still someone standing on the bus!"Christine yelled,loud enough for the bus driver to hear.

The bus stopped moving as the bus driver's loud complains filled the whole bus.

"Go find a seat kid,I don't have all day!"

He had the idea of sitting next to his partner,but he then noticed someone sitting next to her,making him frown.Jeremy turned his heel and walked off,but he couldn't help but notice Christine giving him a sympathetic smile that made him smile back,after that she started zoning out and reading her book again. 

The brunet approached the unoccupied seat he saw earlier,and with no hesitation,he quickly sat down so he wouldn't cause any more attention.Shortly after he sat down,the bus started moving as the students went back to talking to each other and the others doing their own things,acting like nothing happened.

Ring! Ring!

Jeremy looked up,noticing it was his phone that just rang.He quickly pulled it from his bag,checking the message.

'Did you get my email?'

The brunet lowered his eyebrows,the person's number was unrecognizable from what he knows,and he knows very few people and by few,just his best friend Michael.

They even use their 'secret personal' numbers when they text each other,claiming that no one else knows it but the both of them.

Jeremy was stuck staring at the number as he wondered if this person is going on the same school as him and who even was this person?

After a while,he responded with the best reply he can think of at the moment.

'No? And who are you? how'd you get my number?'

He waited for a response but nothing came,he had an idea to peek in front of him to see if anyone else was texting,but he saw no one else on their phone except Chloe and Jenna.I mean it can't be Jenna,right? 

And neither will it ever be Chloe. 

Maybe it's just another prank they're pulling on him.

He secretly watched their movements,trying to see if they were the ones messing with him.

"Chloe,Chloe-"Jenna started,only to be cut off by her bossy 'friend' sighing.

"What now,Jenna?"The blonde spat,turning her head towards her.

Jenna pointed at Jeremy,whispering something with a big smile on her face. Chloe widened her eyes and quietly shouted at her,the dark skinned girl winced at the the unexpected outburst of the blonde,she gave her an apologetic look before going back talking to their friend,Brooke Lohst;who was quietly listening to their little argument, kissing every word Chloe said.

Jeremy raised his brow in confusion;did Chloe just defended him? Chloe Valentine,the school's most popular girl -besides Jenna Rolan,just defended someone like Jeremy Heere? He knew they were friends and all but on the public eye?

Jeremy rested his head on the window,wondering what could be the reason of their change of heart.

The brunet shrugged off the negative thoughts with a smile,relieved that not many people will be bullying him anymore since the others learnt to be friends with him,or just treat him like a person and not trash atleast.

Suddenly,he received a flattering message that made the boy smile with sweetness.

One new message from 'Chris ❣'

'Hey Jere! :) Just wanting to ask if you're okay. See you at lunch later today!'

The bus stopped moving as the sound of the students' complains and excitement grew louder.

"This is gonna be a very long day."The boy whispered to himself,running his sweaty hands on the straps of his bag.

✓Edited  
1277 Words


	5. ii.

THE BROWN HAIRED BOY rushed past the swarm of students,his eyes wandering around the crowd with his pupils brimming with fear.He took a deep sigh,hoping to keep his distance from the person who despises him ever since they were young,Rich Goranski.

Even though they became friends,Rich still treats Jeremy like human trash for his 'Reputation' but he became less hostile towards the boy now,since he,Michael and himself were secretly hanging out when no one was looking.

Although he was quite confused on why the boy was hesitant to be himself,even if he was free from his SQUIP. He respected his choice,and agreed on pretending like nothing changed.

When he spotted the red streaked haired boy across the hallway,he acted fast as he swiftly sprinted pass many people;which caused him to earn some suspicious looks.He saw an open door near him and hid behind it while holding his breathe,hopefully waiting for the boy to pass by.

As soon as he passed Jeremy,The boy revealed himself from his hiding spot. He sighed in relief,shocked that his plan had worked.

Strangely,right after the trouble that had happened,he felt eyes watching him.He felt an odd feeling that deep down he knows whose familiar eyes are those.He shrugged off the thought as he quickly strode to the other side of the hall,he then rolled his eyes as he remembered that he got bottom locker once again.

"And then Madeline was all like-"The obnoxious voice of the school's familiar gossip girl,Jenna Rolan,rang in Jeremy's ears as he passed through the hall.

He turned the other way as he paid no more attention to the girls' daily discussion.The brown haired boy pulled out a key from the pockets of his jeans as he silently slid it into the lock of his locker;he pushed the door open as he grabbed his books.When he was closing his locker,he noticed that it was underneath his best friend's locker,he felt his lips curl into a smile as he remembered Michael.

"So have you heard of that new girl?"Jenna asked Chloe,who nodded with her eyes still glued on the phone she was holding.What a talent.

"Probably just another loser."The blonde girl simply replied,rolling her eyes.

Loser,How many times have Jeremy heard that word,mostly as an insult by the bullies at school.He cringed as he recalled the time he called his very own father and best friend that hurtful word,he didn't even realize how much it damaged their feelings,even worse,he lost the trust of his best friend.He admits,it was an act of selfishness and carelessness.

It was then Jeremy realized he was eavesdropping on their little conversation.He quickly shrugged off the thought as he stood up,quickly shoving the books inside his bag.After he was done,he turned his heel and walked to his first class of the day,sweet sweet Drama Class.

Even better,the class was held by the least favorite teacher in the whole school;Mr.Reyes.The dramatic instructor was always satirized by the whole class,ignored even.Jeremy chose to stay out of the conflict,he was always zoning out of the window while gazing at the trees,other than staring secretly at his lover,Christine.

He approached his seat at the back of the room as he dropped his bag on the floor next to him.

Mr.Reyes slammed the door as he stepped inside the classroom, surprisingly,nobody was startled by the sudden outburst of the instructor.He sat in his chair as he eyed the different students,hatred in his eyes.No one can blame him though,having this kind of job is like throwing your dreams away and shattering it into smithereens.

"Lohst"He announced,grabbing a lengthy paper sheet under his desk.

"Here"The blonde replied, uninterested on listening. 

And of course his all time favorite ever since Fifth Grade has started,Class Attendance.

"Rolan"The teacher continued.

"Hereee."She boringly answered before going back to talking to Chloe.

"Goranski"Jeremy muttered under his breath as he heard the familiar last name.

"Here."The boy with red streak on his hair responded as he smiled lightly at Jeremy,making sure no one but the both of them saw them.

Many surnames were called and some answered while some decided not to answer,intentionally making the professor irritated.It wasn't long before it was the Jeremy's turn.

"Heere"

"Present."Jeremy mumbled,lowering his head down his desk.

"Jeremy Heere?"The professor announced abit louder.

"Present"He exclaimed, embarrassment laced on his tone.

He earned a few snickers and muffled laughter,the professor tried to stifle a laugh,making the laughter grow.He slowly shrunk down his seat as he looked down,his eyes not meeting anyone's gaze.The laughter soon subsided when the teacher proceeded to call different surnames.

"Mell"Jeremy shot his head up,hearing the familiar name of his friend.

Unfortunately,the room fell silent after the raven haired boy's last name was announced.It made Jeremy frown,letting his head fall onto his hands again.It's their first day of Senior Year;what could be the reason of his absence? Maybe he woke up late? Couldn't blame him though.

"Well,"Mr.Reyes took a brief pause as he wrote something on the paper he was holding."Dillinger?"

Jeremy stared at a blank space,thoughts running through his head:Why was Michael absent? Did something happen to him? Those thoughts were messing with his head everytime he turn his gaze at the empty seat in front,where Michael sits.The brown haired boy was zoning out yet again,paying no attention to what the professor is lecturing.

"Mr.Heere!"He snapped back to reality,seeing an angered Mr.Reyes in front of him."It seems like your not paying attention?"

Jeremy noticed Jake snickering with a few boys behind Mr.Reyes,but Rich soon nudged him;making him stop and the others continue. The other students just stared and waited for the boy to answer.

"I-"

"Sorry I was late.",A familiar husky voice muttered,it was none other than the loveable raven haired boy,Michael Mell.Jeremy recognized his scent of weed and cherry from afar,as he stared at the boy's chocolate brown eyes. Every conversation ceased as he scampered towards his seat,every eye- including Jeremy's fixed on him.

"Ah,Mr.Mell"Mr.Reyes turned his back from Jeremy as he turned to face the raven haired male,a grim expression on his face.

"You're quite early..."The teacher paused as he approached him,his steps becoming more faint as he went closer.

"For the next class"He finished, coldness and harshness dripping from the tone of his voice.

The students started laughing at the teacher's statement,while Jeremy didn't take his eyes off Michael;clearly still in a state of shock.The raven haired boy sighed as he looked down his desk,disregarding both the laughter and the professor.

"Or I guess it's 8:30 at the planet you're coming from."He taunted him one last time before going back in front and discussing again.

Michael just stared at the board,obviously not paying any attention.Jeremy glanced over to his direction,seeing a bored Player One tapping his pen on the desk quietly,his eyes shut closed and his headphones completely covering his ears.He quickly looked away,turning his gaze anywhere but Michael;not wanting to be caught staring.

"Class dismissed. Hot Pocket Break!"The professor soon announced,gesturing the students to leave.

Lunch time:the smell of the students' loud chattering mixed with fresh gossips and the low quality food's unpleasant smell,what a wonderful sight.The students gathered into a line,impatiently waiting for the food.Jeremy stood nervously,shifting his weight from one foot to the other,his hands buried deep in his pocket.

When it was his turn,he just stared at his shoes with his fingers playing with a piece fabric on his blue cardigan.He walked out off the line as soon as it was done;holding his lunch tray tightly on his shaking hands.

He noticed an empty table in the far corner of the whole Cafeteria,also known as the 'Loser's Domain' who was dubbed by the 'cool' seniors.He made his way towards the table,like he was used sitting there ever since Fifth Grade,which is not false.

The scent of cherry was getting stronger as he proceeded to walk towards the table,until he felt a tap on his shoulder,followed by a warm greeting."Jeremy!"

"Hey Michael!"He reached out for their signature handshake,which the shorter boy happily accepted.

"Hey,about what happened earlier. Forget about what Mr.Reyes said,he's probably just in a really bad mood today."Jeremy comforted,sitting beside Michael,who was nibbling on an half eaten apple;given by Jeremy himself.

"I was like just an hour late."The shorter male pouted,his friend giving him a knowing look."Yeah,it was kinda my fault I guess"

"Why were you late anyway?"Jeremy asked,taking a bite of his food.

Michael fixed his posture,alerted by his friend's question."I just...woke up late"

Before Jeremy could ask any further the raven stood up and adjusted his shoelaces,pulling up the weed socks he was always wearing, that Jeremy himself gave him for the holidays when they were young. The brunet couldn't help but laugh at the thought, Michael shot him a confused look.

"What's so funny,Jer?"

Jeremy shook his head."Dad's coming home late tonight again,can I go to your house? Since I got nothing else to do"the brunet explained,changing the subject completely.

Player One's eyes lit up with excitement as a grin appeared on his face."Yeah sure!"

Not so long after,the bell rang,the obnoxious ringing echoed across the whole Cafeteria,like the irritating sound of a dentist drill. Shortly after the ringing,the students started to pour out to the door,others complaining and some still had food stuffed on their faces.

Jeremy waved goodbye to his friend before walking off. He could've sworn he heard Michael say something under his breath,but he chose to shrug it off;thinking that it was probably his head messing with him.

✓Edited  
1593 Words


	6. iii.

Knock,

Knock,

Knock,

Knock...

STANDING ON THE FRONT PORCH was an elevated Jeremy Heere waiting for his friend to open the door, so they can go hang out and play video games- like always.He patiently knocked on his friend's door while awkwardly gazing on the floor,checking his watch every minute.

The door creaked open,a sweet looking woman standing in front holding the door open.

Turns out it was Mrs.Mell. She smiled benevolently when he saw the boy."Oh good afternoon dear,Michael is inside waiting for you."

Jeremy nodded,returning the smile to Mrs.Mell before she walked out the door, followed by her wife. The brunet carefully closed the door,his blue eyes wander around the living room,noticing the boy was nowhere to be found.After checking the last room downstairs - which was the bathroom,he decided to look upstairs.

"Michael?"Jeremy's voice echoed across the unattended house.

Jeremy passed through many doors in the hallway,the very last door awaiting was Michael's bedroom. He had known the boy eversince they were 4 years old;so he knew his house like his very own.

When he reached the door,he decided to knock first,respecting his friend's privacy. He recalled the last time he opened the door without warning, seeing things he could never unsee. After knocking multiple times,he opened the door;convinced that his friend is not inside.

On the floor was the sight of scattered vintage cassettes,and different video game CDs on top of a few consoles. He approached the desk filled with messy papers and assorted books with astound on his eyes. 

He never knew Michael was such a bookworm,he never really see him read a lot before,since both of disliked the thought of studying- school in general. But one thing caught his eyes,under all the books was a mysterious white letter.

The letter didn't have any standout features but It was followed by a different language,which was Filipino. He mentally sighed,annoyed of himself for not listening to Michael when he was trying to teach him the basics of the language.

He tried to recall the countless times Michael had tried to taught him to speak Filipino,but they always end up yelling at each other. But every fight always end up with them apologizing to each other,Jeremy specifically. He was always the first to apologize,since he was less stubborn than the other boy. But one thing Jeremy knew is Michael can't stay mad at him for as long as a week. He found that adorable of him. 

Jeremy narrowed his eyes as his hands explored the letter,curious on what's it saying and debating whether or not he should ask Michael about it. The scent of strawberry instantly caught his nose,thinking it belongs to Michael guessing from the recognizable fragrance.

Jeremy stepped back when the paper got snatched from his hands,his friend grinning nervously. "Uh hey Jeremy! Whatcha' got there?"

"Oh,It's nothing I just got curious. Uh Michael who's that for anyway?"

"I,uh,think this is mom's letter or something,how did this end up here? Haha..."Michael nervously rambled,shoving the letter on the pocket of his red hoodie.

Jeremy smiled,yet his eyes still shown curiousness and confusion. He clearly was not satisfied with his friend's answer,a part of him kept thinking about the letter and who was it meant for. Was it meant for...him?

He quietly scolded himself for even thinking of that,he pretended to shrug it off,stepping towards the door.

"C'mon let's go"Jeremy smiled,his friend following behind him as they walked downstairs. 

Michael closed the door as they stepped outside to the sidewalk,his friend walking beside him. The brunet rushed as he felt cold droplets lightly hitting his pale skin, sending shivers down his spine. Although the boy was wearing a long cardigan,he still felt the piercing wind hitting him;making him as cold as a corpse.

Jeremy felt a warm feeling on his hand,he instantly felt his cheeks lit up when he noticed Michael holding his hand—pulling him to walk faster.

“C'mon man! The rain is getting heavier each second!”

The wind started to get stronger than before,small rain drops started to grow to bigger droplets;producing an earthly smell of rain and soil. Jeremy noticed Michael's fluffy raven hair soaked wet from the rain,his hoodie didn't survive the rain either. The both of them fastened up their pace,trying to avoid the rain. Michael separated their intertwined hands,running as fast as he can towards Jeremy's house.

"Where's the key?"Michael asked,taking off his hoodie and drying himself.

Jeremy widened his eyes, remembering he left the key inside the house."Ugh,I left it in my bedroom earlier."

Michael groaned,but he wondered for a moment before approaching a plant pot next to the door with suspicion.

He mumbled something for a moment,reaching for something inside the pot,until he pulled out the familiar silver key."Found it!"

Jeremy,who was shocked- started to nod slowly as he took the key,unlocking the door. Both of them rushed inside to shelter from the bad weather.

"Hey you know my house more than I do"Jeremy chaffed,smiling at the flustered boy.

Michael briskly smiled,still a bit flustered. They both made their way upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom,to play videogames since both of them decided not to get high for today. Jeremy pushed the door open,quickly sitting on his messy bed while Michael prepared their video game.

"So what happened with you and Christine? I thought you two have a date today?"Michael asked,finally breaking the silence between them.

"She texted me earlier,saying she couldn't make it today. She said she's busy with theatre,but I was surprised to not see her around at lunch earlier. Sometimes she overworks herself you know."He trailed off,playing with the fabric on the sheets.

"Well I know what'll cheer you up!"The cheerful boy beamed, holding two controllers on the both of his hands.

"Apocalypse of the damned!"

"Level nine!"The taller boy played along,jokingly snatching the controller.

✔Edited  
1021 Words


	7. iv.

AS THE DAYLIGHT LEFT THE SKY,the color of the clouds began changing to a shade of a dreamy night blue sky. While the stars shined bright like the dedication glistening on Jeremy's eyes,who was fully determined to defeat the undead on their video game. 

Jeremy grumbled,hearing the same sound as the two words of defeat flashed through the screen. He was so sick and tired of failing and trying again,he just wanted to beat this level once and for all.

"Aw is Jewemy gonna gwive up so easiwy"Michael bantered,feigning a sympathetic voice while giving him a mocking gloomy face with his arms loosely wrapped around his.

"Hey— Get off man!"Jeremy instantly felt the boy's cold touch onto his and immediately chuckled,giving his friend a light shove.

Michael fell backwards on the floor,his hand still wrapped around on his friend in an attempt to hit him back. Instead,Jeremy fell on top of him.

Their eyes widened in unison,both of them thinking if either this is a dream or it's just them being high on weed again. Michael's arm was still intertwined around Jeremy's,the brunet and the raven refused to bat an eye- or couldn't; since both of them were frozen like deers in the headlights.

Jeremy stared at Michael's chocolate brown eyes,filled with shock and somewhat a different emotion he couldn't fully understand."Jere—"

"Jeremy Heere!"The two of them got off each other as the door swung open,revealing a distressed and concerned father tapping his foot impatiently.

"Aw Dad!"Jeremy stood up from the floor,avoiding eye contact with the both of them."Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Young man,do you know what time it is!"Jeremy sighed in relief,for his father not noticing what had happened,or not mentioning it atleast.

Jeremy cursed under his breath, checking his watch and seeing the time. 8:20: Michael was 3 hours late on his curfew,he could already imagine the dismaying look on Michael's parents when they find out their son was not home yet, since both of his parents were strict towards the time- even with Jeremy.

"Uh I'll just..."Michael awkwardly reached for his bag,as he bolted up the stairs to leave.

Mr.Heere looked at Jeremy with a stern look on his face."Son,did I uh, interrupt something earlier?"

"Dad!"Jeremy looked at his father with widened eyes,like the man had said something unlawful. The brunet looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up like a match.

His father chortled as he walked up the stairs. Jeremy followed behind him,indolently stepping up the stairs,exhausted from their long video game session that lasted for hours- which was a normal everyday routine for the both of them.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom,feeling a bit drowsy and dizzy from the sudden light change. He was about to close the door when he heard his father shout something downstairs,"Oh and son,you lost your videogame privilege for the whole week!"And with that he turned off the lights and flopped on his bed lazily after closing the door.

Jeremy sighed,burying his face on his pillow,letting out a muffled groan. Both frustrated and confused on what just happened between him and Michael. Of course his dad was surprisingly very supportive about Michael being his friend— or possibly even more than that,but he was always confused towards the emotions he feels. His mind was unclear all the time,he makes decisions he will gladly regret afterwards; The SQUIP for example.

Jeremy sat up his bed, grabbing his laptop from the nightstand beside him. He started browsing,trying to distract himself from the thoughts bugging his head. The light of the laptop and the moon outside was the only light in the dim room. 

He raised his brow,as his phone rang from the dresser beside his bed. He reached out for it,still confused since only two people regularly texts him,His father and Michael. Both possibilities were impossible: his father is probably fast asleep on the other room and Michael was probably still explaining and apologizing to his parents about the time.

'Hey,I was the one who asked you about the email. Actually forget about that you probably dont even have email anymore. Anyways,can I talk to you about something?'

Jeremy sat up properly,alerted by what he had read. He decided to respond back,since he wasn't doing anything interesting before. The sound of the keyboards popping was the only sound in the room.

'before you start,why me? out of all the people you can talk to? and wait you still use email lmao'

After that there was a response as quick as a blink,the silence broken by the notification ring.

'Well uh,a friend of mine told me you were the one to talk to...idk'

Jeremy squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin gently. He took a moment before he started to type once again. Feeling a strange urge to respond back.

'what? who? I don't know a lot of people,trust me'

Jeremy typed fastily,tapping his laptop quietly as he patiently waited for a reply.

'Nevermind about that,can we just keep our names anonymous huh?'

'fine,so what do you wanna talk about?'

Their discussion ended when the clock struck twelve at midnight. The both of them talking and laughing about things they can think of,just like friends. But the unknown texter never mentioned a single word about his name nor anyone he knows, which confused Jeremy even more. Does he not trust him? But he played along and told him nothing also.

But the mysterious guy told him a few things after a while,all he knew is that he's a guy and a Senior at Middle borough High School;the same school where Jeremy goes to. The brunet said the same to him,none of them giving no further detail or information about each other.

When the number was not sending back a message for a while,Jeremy decided to call it a day.

The sleepy brunet stared up the ceiling,his eyes getting heavier every time he blinks. He tried counting sheep,he tried distracting himself from his thoughts about the texts but they were all just failed attempts. He finally let his eyes fall,but he was interrupted when a familiar scent hit his nose. Great,the cherry scent was stuck on his sheets. 

"Damn it Michael."He groaned as he closed his eyes in his last attempt to fall asleep. The soothing cherry scent surprisingly calmed him,Jeremy soon recognized the sweet cherry scent:It was from Michael's cherry flavored slushie. He couldn't explain this feeling,it's an unexplainable emotion he feels when he sees him. Had he fallen in love?

Before he knew it,his lips was curled into a small smile at the thought as he slowly fell asleep afterwards.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Son!"Jeremy jolted upwards almost instantly,his father's voice fully awaking him.

"I'm up dad!"He loudly yelled back,making sure his father heard.

He stood up with a yawn with his hands stretching upwards through the air,dark circles faintly painted right below his eyes. He walked inside the bathroom,quickly brushing his teeth and doing his normal morning routine while spilling a few soft yawns.

He rushed back and opened his closet,surprisingly seeing clean and neatly folded clothes hanging in clothe hangers. His eyes catched an oddly familiar shirt in the very far corner,he blinked a few times to clear his vision,quickly recognizing the Eminem Shirt that his SQUIP made him wear. He stared at it for a moment before laying his eyes off of it as he continued searching for a decent shirt to wear.

"Where did I put the...",The brunet mumbled,his hands pushing different varieties of clothing. Believe it or not,he secretly cares on what he wears and how he looks sometimes even if he doesn't look like he does- not occasionally but still. He grabbed a different striped shirt,and partnered it with his blue cardigan. As he pulled up the sleeves of his cardigan,the pacman tattoo marked on his fore arm was now visible.

The brunet ran downstairs,almost stumbling on his steps but he somehow managed not to fall off the stairs with relief. He rushed to get a piece of toast before bolting out the door without a word given to his father or the unrecognizable woman he saw on the living room.

As soon as he saw the bus moving,he chased after it with no hesitation. There is no way in the world he was walking again. After all,quoted by Jeremy himself:Juniors on the bus are killer weak,and he is not some Junior any more.

✔Edited  
1462 Words


	8. v.

JEREMY HEERE SPRINTED AFTER THE BUS,shouting at it to stop-which possibly no one heard,or no one cared at all. As he was running,he almost dropped his bag,luckily he held it before it fell it fell off his shoulders. He almost lost hope until the bus stopped all of a sudden,he rushed inside as soon as he saw the door open. Not wanting the hot-headed bus driver to be mad,he sat in the first unoccupied seat that catched his eyes.

He sighed deeply,relieved that he catched up with the bus. Since he had no choices other than walking, beacuse his father is either really busy with his current work or just lazy to drive him to school. The sweaty boy turned to face beside him,seeing a half laughing Christine.

"Your lucky I saw you running out the window." The girl nudged,a small giggle escaping her lips.

Jeremy smiled back sheepishly."I woke up late this time I swear! The bus driver just really hates me. Even if I'm early,he still leaves without me."

"Why are you late in the first place?"

Jeremy fixed his gaze away from the girl as he think of a quick sly lie to tell,"I uh,stayed up all night doing my homework"

"You and homework? Wow that's new."The short haired brunette teased,a playful smirk on her face.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the girl,pushing her lightly. 

"So school huh?" He laughed slightly,brushing his neck.

Christine gave him an apologetic look,"I'm really sorry Jeremy,I'm just really busy. I'll make it up to you,I promise."

Jeremy smiled,"I understand."

They continued their conversation until they reach the Middleborough High School,the both of them had the opposite reactions towards their first day on Senior Year: Christine was enthusiastic and energetic about the play,like always. But Jeremy was quite the opposite,by not wanting to be a part of the tedious classes held by any of the teachers,since none of them was really fond of him- or anyone at all.

➳

Michael parked his PT Cruiser carefully on the parking lot,shutting the door as he hopped out. He leisurely walked out to the parking lot,he pulled his hood up when he stepped inside the front of the school; not bothering to see any faces or socialize with anyone at the moment.

The raven checked the time,smiling in relief when he noticed that there was still 10 minutes left before class starts. Because he know learnt that his tardiness can cause consequences and humiliation- not that he cared.

Michael noticed a short figure catching up with him,he fixed his glasses and saw a familiar face running towards him.

"Hey."Rich casually greeted,walking beside him.

The taller male's eyes examined the clothing of his shorter peer,he noticed that he wore his old cloudy glasses again,that he partnered with some 'not-Rich-Goranski' looking clothes.

Shock and confusion filled Michael's mind,didn't he and Rich talked about not communicating in school for the 'reputation' he keeps?

He waved his hand infront of a frozen Michael,not in a teasing manner but in a concerned way. 

"Uh Rich I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why're you wearing that? In school?"The tanned male asked,pulling them in the side of the hall where fewer students were.

"And your whole ''reputation'' thing?"

"Dude,Michael! I can wear whatever I want,the tic tath's gone."Rich sighed,the tone of his voice sounding anxious-which made Michael slightly uncomfortable since his whole demeanor changed drastically. 

All he can remember of Rich is his aggressive behavior and his intimidating persona.

But Michael just nodded,not wanting to extend the conversation any longer. He closed his eyes,focusing on nothing but the music from his headphones- and the steps infront of him of course. 

"tho,how'th you and Jeremy?"Rich asked,Michael was now calm to notice Rich's lisp. This shocked Michael even more than before,but he chose to ignore it- not wanting to be rude or too dramatic about it,instead he just focused on his question more.

"I-...I'd rather not say."Michael nervously shifted his eyes on his feet as they walked. He earned a sympathetic smile from his friend.

"You probably ''flirted'' with him again. I thwear man Jeremy hardly notices." Rich commented.

From the first time they talked,Rich had always thought that the both of them were in a romantic relationship- not a surprise that he still does.

Michael rolled his eyes,playfully punching his friend on the shoulder. He was used to Rich teasing him now and then about him and Jeremy being,'boyf riends' as he dubbed it. One time he caught the two leaning into each other by accident,and since then,the red streaked male never stopped teasing them in any chance that he can.

Michael opened his locker,seeing a photo of the both of them when they were young;smiling at camera with goofy faces. He remembered what happened last night between him and Jeremy,he considered that as another chance but it just went down the drain like his other failed attempts. 

Anxiety and panic rushed through the raven as he imagined Jeremy's disgusted reaction towards him when he finds out about his feelings for him,he knows that Jeremy is already head over heals for Christine but he still believes that maybe someday things will change. He can't erase his feelings for him even if he wanted to,and he tried multiple times.

His breathing became uneven all of a sudden,thinking Jeremy wont speak to him again after what happened last night-he's lucky if the brunet even looked at him.

"Yo,dude you thure you're okay? You've been tharing at your locker for like 5 minuteth now."Rich asked, concern and humor in his voice.

"Y-yeah,I'm just-"

"Get out of the damn way nerd!"Their conversation was left unfinished when two arrogant brown haired boys made their way across the crowd by shoving people.

Rich cursed under his breath,turning his gaze away from the two.

"Well if it isn't Mell." The boy's lips curled into a menacing smirk,his friend beside him wearing the same mean looking expression. 

"Don't make him cry! He'll probably hide in the bathroom again." A girl passing by derided,faking a crying face;making the two jocks laugh.

The tan skinned boy just continued organizing the books on his locker, pretending that the bullies does not exist. He kept his calm attitude with him eversince he wake up first in the morning,which left a few people confused as they questioned his cool temper and chill demeanor. Some say it's the weed,some say it's just him.

"Are you as deaf as you are blind?"The taller bully spat,causing a few nearby students to snicker. The bully took a step forward towards Michael. This made Rich finally snap.

"Don't talk to him like that,Sweeney."

"I think you should be careful with your tone,Goranski."The chestnut warned,anger rising from the tone of his voice.

Both stared daggers at each other, none of them daring to break eye contact until the taller boy scoffed for a moment before laughing."Too bad your little boyfriend's not here to protect you. Dillinger is it? Disgusting. I can't believe he even made it on the team."

Rich's eyes widened in shock from the Sweeney's words. After he snapped out of his thoughts,he overflowed with anger as he marched towards the two,ready to punch the smirk off the boys' faces. Not until Michael reached forward and successfully held him back, causing the two of them to laugh even more. 

"What is happening here?" Mysteriously,the school's principal marched towards the scene,students scattering away.

"Just a misunderstanding,sir. That's all." Michael spoke,cutting off Rich and the two other boys from saying anything.

"Well that's a relief. Mr,uh-Michelle Mell is it?"

"Michael Mell."Michael sighed at the principal's mistake. He's been here since he was a junior and the principal still managed to spell his name wrong. Besides, it's only seven letters,who could have spelled it wrong?

"Get to your classes now,everyone"He announced,before turning his heel and leaving.

"This isn't over."One of the boys taunted before walking off,making Rich glare at them.

Michael looked at his friend with a worried look,"You didn't have to fight back-"

"They were inthulting Jake! What did you ethpect me to do? Laugh along?" Rich snapped back,making Michael flinch back .

The shorter male took a deep breath,"I'm thorry man. It's just. He's really important to me."

✔ Edited  
1373 Words


	9. vi.

MICHAEL FROWNED AT THOSE WORDS,it reminded him of his very own bestfriend. Being in love with your best friend and hiding it for years is harder than crushing on someone and getting rejected, especially if the other already has someone on their mind. The raven would always be the one to give Jeremy helpful advices and even help him even though he's incredibly stubborn at times. But he was always labelled as his friend and nothing more,and he knew he couldn't change that.

Ever since Jeremy and Christine got into a relationship,Michael distanced himself away from the brunet. No,he wasn't ignoring Jeremy- they even talked yesterday,but he just changed his actions whenever he was around him. And after the accident that happened last night,he decided to avoid Jeremy even more.

He heard Rich say something,but he paid no attention to any of it. Until a fluttering object knocked him out of his trance:A long wave of Rich's fingers in front of his face.

“Dude! I thwear man,are you thure you're really okay?”

Michael nodded,flashing a small reassuring smile."Yeah,I just remembered something,"

“Well,whatever you thay Michelle.”

Michael rolled his eyes,taking a sip from the cherry drink he was holding ever since he walked in school grounds. He tend to have a habit on going to 7 Eleven every morning just to get a slushie. Even though many people recommended him to drink caffeinated drinks on the morning and not sugary drinks—saying it was bad for his health. 

Yet he still claimed that the cherry was more soothing than the aroma of strong coffee beans. The sweet smell that even from afar the wonderful scent can still hit your nose.

Rich sat down on his seat next to Michael,hearing muffled laughter and murmurs in every side in the classroom—which was common since half of the students in the whole school is either the one who starts the gossip or the people who is interested in sharing the word with others. And when that happens,within a blink of an eye and who could have knew,the word already got spread on the whole school.

“Settle down children!”A middle aged woman stood in front of the whole class,a huge smile on her face. She was unfamiliar to any of them so he figured that she's a substitute for Mr. Reyes. Poor guy probably didn't get his Hot Pocket break.

Michael's interest soon left the class after a while,his mind deep into his thoughts. Knowing that the teacher won't notice since the flying paper planes and loud chatter noise already made her distracted. Unsure of what to do,he checked the time as he counted the minutes left before the next class.

➳

The discussion was cut off when the bell rang and the final class before recess was finished. As the students hurriedly rushed out the classroom to go to the Cafeteria to ease their hunger— both food and the fresh new rumors. Michael was behind all of them,not bothering to eat since he didn't have the appetite at the moment. The boy noticed that Rich was still inside of the classroom with him,trying to carry some books.

Rich turned at Michael,holding the pile of books stacked on top of each other. “Hey dude can you help me with thome of thethe?”

Michael nodded,swiftly rushing to get some books from Rich's grasp. Even though the jet black haired male had little interest in studying and wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer either,he still managed to get acceptable grades,with some help from Rich of course. Since the shorter boy was smarter than he actually seems.

Both of the boys made their way out of the now empty classroom,they stepped into the busy hallway full of students walking in different directions. The smell of gossip filling the air,every student passing by the both of them gave them glances.

The two reached both of their lockers after a short walk that felt like forever. Both of them shoving the heavy books on their locker.

“I'm tharving,”Rich complained, shutting his locker.

They were about to leave until the both of them spotted a browned haired tall male walk out of the crowd,waving happily with a small grin on his face. 

“Hey Michael!”

“Oh look it's Jeremy,”Rich chaffed in a dreamy voice,wiggling his eyebrows stupidly and running away before Michael could even glare at him. 

The raven snapped back to reality when he remembered that he was avoiding his friend,he turned around and started to dash to the other direction. He was about to turn around until he felt a hand on his wrist hold him back.

“Hey,you missed the bus again? I thought you were grounded.”

“Yeah,I texted you last night. Didn't you read it?”Michael coldly responded,making the taller boy flinch.

Michael's expression softened as he looked away,his forehead furrowed and his hands slid on the pockets of his hoodie.

“I gotta go,”Michael hesitated,a sudden plea on his voice. He took one last glance at Jeremy before walking off.

At loss for a response,the brunet merely gave a small nod at nothing, not even bothering to follow the male. Since he knew Michael wanted to be left to himself at this time. He decided he will ask him about it when he cooled off.

Jeremy walked around the Cafeteria,a worried look glued on his face as he tried to find his friends. His eyes catched at his usual table,seeing a small group interacting with each other.

One of people in the group,Christine, smiled as she waved at Jeremy from the table. The boy quickly made his way onto to table,a confused looked plastered on his face.

“Tall Ath!”Rich smiled,greeting the shocked boy.

A pair of bored ocean blue eyes met Jeremy's,Chloe Valentine was sitting next to Jake while listening to both Rich and the dark skinned boy chattering random topics she wasn't interested in. By her expression she looked like she was forced to sit here. Brooke was beside her,wearing the same expression. 

“Hey Rich,”Jeremy's eyes scanned the boy's clothing,his eyes landing on the others who was busy with their own doings. 

He knew it wasn't the time to ask any questions,even though it was really confusing to him. Jeremy sat down beside Christine,his worrying killing him each second he thought of Michael. The silence on the table was replaced with the loudness on the other tables. The six of them were eating silently, until Jeremy finally detoured the awkward silence. 

He traced his thumb on the table nervously,“Do you guys know what happened to Michael? He's been avoiding me since this morning,he told he was just having a bad day but he seems kind of upset...at me,I think?”

Rich slowly nodded,but he bit his tongue because he wasn't quite sure the conclusion he have on his mind was correct.

“Ugh,it's probably what Sweeney is talking about,everyone is so obsessed with it,”Chloe sighed, everyone on the table eyeing her with confused and suspicious looks.

“I was not involved this time. God.” The blonde rolled her eyes,resting her elbow on the table.

The others confessed that they didn't really see him all day since Rich was the only one who did before Michael stormed out. Christine and Brooke offered to help him find the missing noiret,while Rich just walked off in deep thought. Leaving the others with confused faces.

The honeycomb blonde wandered around the school,ending up behind the school,where a lonely charcoal haired boy sat in one of the benches. He sighed,marched towards the boy with frustration painted all over his face.

“Explain.”Rich demanded.

Michael frowned,a nonverbal touché to their argument,“Fine,okay calm down. I'll explain,”

Edited  
1323 Words


	10. vii.

LIKE SAID BEFORE,BOTH SETTLED THE ARGUMENT with a nice stop into Michael's favored store;Seven Eleven. To ease Rich's hot head,they ordered the famous cherry slush. The raven haired boy stared blankly at the table,his hands playing with the brim of his maroon hoodie, avoiding eye contact with Rich.

“Look Dude. How—When did it happen exactly? Tell me.”Michael sighed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

“It's not a big deal. I'll get over it eventually,”

Rich furrowed his brows,burying his anger on the slushy as he took a sip, that stung cold on the brain. He recalled Jeremy speaking to him about Michael's stubbornness, and him thinking that the lanky boy was just exaggerating. The long pause between them was interrupted when the raven looked up at Rich,a cautious look on his face still.

➳

“It was not me! Just because I ruined like two or three lives by spreading gossip—in the past! Doesn't mean I'll do it with my friends.”

Jenna exclaimed,the dark skinned girl crossing her arms as she looked straight at Jeremy;sincerity noticeable in her eyes.

Jeremy frowned,not sure if the girl was trustworthy. She is a gossiper after all,but he knew the girl wanted to change and a part of him knew he could trust her.

“Dude. I think she's telling the truth,”Jake spoke,Jeremy nodded slowly,still in deep thought.

“Besides,it's just another gossip. Tomorrow it'll be gone,you'll see. Anyways,I'll see you guys tomorrow!” The girl walked off,leaving the two boys.

“I have to go.”Jake walked out all of a sudden,leaving the brunet even more confused.

Jeremy walked out the highschool, deciding to walk home since he didn't want to bother Michael. The brunet pulled out his phone from his pocket, checking to see if his best friend left him any messages;he grimaced,seeing nothing but a new text from his father.

‘Picking you up today son :) Michael's mom told me he's busy today’

He went to sat into one of the empty benches to kill of some time,the wind was blowing quite loudly but the sky is clear as the ocean. The weather was indeed fair today,but this did not stop Jeremy from having a bad day—well,it's not like he's not used to it.

He decided to scroll through his media. 

‘Antisocial Headphones kid defended Rich Goranski!! Spread the word!’

Jeremy stuffed back his phone in his pocket,ignoring the situation about Rich and Michael being in a ‘secret gay relationship’ as one of the gossipers called them. He was not surprised if either Sweeney or Kelly was the one who helped the gossipers leak the false accusation. Knowing that the two jocks were all banter and bark towards the people they make fun of,but he was secured that neither of them will hurt them physically—hopefully.

Time will past and they will find a new victim,possibly leaving them alone.

He tried reaching out to Michael all day,a new message every 5 minutes he sent. It couldn't be his fault,right? He believed Rich knew something about Michael—something he's hiding from him,it could not be impossible since the both of them spend more time together ever since the group got united. He couldn't help but feel slight jealousy hit him,unexplainable emotions flooding his senses.

“Son?”He looked up seeing a car parked in front of him,his father inside. The brunet got up,silently entering in back of the car.

“What's the matter?”His father questioned,a worried look on his face. Jeremy sighed,knowing that his dad probably noticed his sudden paleness and sweatiness.“It's about Michael...”

“What about Michael?”

Jeremy looked out the window, immediately regretting what he had just said. He couldn't just explain something he could not even understand himself.

“Oh,he uh—I didn't see him all day,that's all.”

His father slowly nodded,starting the car's engine.

636 Words  
Edited


End file.
